


Sing for me

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Request, F/M, M/M, Other, Song fic, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life becomes too hectic for him to handle, he comes here to let off some steam. This time though, they find him and suddenly he's not singing to himself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Could you pls write a drabble with “I didn’t know you could sing” with Sansxreader and have Sans sing that elvis song "can't help falling in love"? Thank you!"

This version of the song (a Sans cover) and it’s animation is fucking amazing. Take a look! **[Understrum](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DoM-NCBZMZms&t=YzRjZTlmODYzNmQ4MWYwZmZjNTBiNjRkNDVlYzJlMTg0ZmI2ZjgxYSxabmRlWUdxaA%3D%3D)**

* * *

_“Wise men say… only fools rush in… but I can’t help… falling in love with you…”_

He has done this many times.

_“Shall I stay… would it be a sin… if I can’t help… falling in love with you…”_

Every time life becomes a little too hectic for him to handle, he comes back here to take a breather and let off some steam. This is his safe zone, his private island. Here he can be himself and no one will question why he suddenly isn’t cracking jokes all the time, why his smile seems too stiff or if it’s not there at all. He doesn’t have to keep up appearances, doesn’t have to be the adult, the big brother, the friend…

Here he can just be Sans and it’s okay for him to be nostalgic and think about the past. No one will find him here. No one knows where he goes when he gets like this.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be… Take my hand… Take my whole life too… For I can’t help falling in love with you…”_

“I didn’t know you could sing.” No one… except them. 

The song playing in his head dies out at the same time as the words dies in his throat. He doesn’t open his eyes or move at all. He just continues to lie on his back, waiting for them to come closer.

When he feels another body lie down besides him he sighs. “how did you find me?” he asks.

“I know you” they just say and he doesn’t make them elaborate. He knows all too well that if someone knows him better than he himself does, it’s them. They would know he would come back here to the entrance into the Underground because this is the place where he first felt hope again after such a long time captured in darkness.

“Where did you learn that song?” they ask him after a short comfortable silence. His mouth twitches in an attempt to smile, but it never really succeeds. The memories that pops up warms his soul though and it’s enough to chase the sadness away for a little while.

“i found a huge cd in the garbage dump one time. i think humans call it a record. alphys helped me figure out how to listen to it. it was really damaged, but that song was on it.” He opens his eyes and watches the night sky, feeling his soul swell with emotions. “for some reason it’s just the first one that comes to mind when i’m…”

“Sad?” they finish for him when he can’t find the right words. He nods. “I like it. You have a nice voice.”

“thanks kid.” They don’t say anything else. They don’t need to. Just being beside him is enough for him to feel better. He should know that by now, but for some reason his first instinct is always to fall back into old habits and not seek help when he knows it’s there if he just asks.

Maybe it’s a side-effect of having been so alone with his hell for such a long time. It’s a wound that takes time to heal. But maybe, just maybe, he can start to heal now that he has them by his side. It’s worth a shot.

“Sing it to me again?” they ask him. He looks over, watching their face as they openly look back at him. They aren’t hiding anything from him. All their emotions are displayed on their face. That’s a thing he can always trust. They will never hide anything from him, no matter how much he hides from them. They’re patient and will wait until he’s ready.

He smiles and turns his face away again, closing his eyes. This time, he sings it for both of them.

_“Wise men say… only fools rush in…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come have a chat with me on tumblr!: Mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
